Our Dear
by Raffa PART II
Summary: sebuah fict request-an yang menceritakan tentang persahabatan Sasuke, Sakura dan Itachi. WARNING LEMON! THREESOME! ONESHOT!


fict request SasuSauIta, silahkan dibaca, heheheheee

**Story: Our Dear**

**By: Me**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, maaf pak… lagi-lagi karakter anda saya acak-acak #dicekek**

**Pairing: SasuSakuIta**

**Ratted M**

Tahukah kalian bahwa mempunyai sahabat dari kecil itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi kalau sahabat kita itu ganteng, tapi bagaimana jadinya dengan Sakura Haruno, yang mempunyai sahabat sejak dia masih berbentuk embrio. Kedua sahabatnya ini sangat populer dikalangan sekolahannya, dan sangat kebetulan mereka adalah saudara kembar. Senang sih punya sahabat seperti mereka, hanya saja setiap harinya Sakura ini harus melewati berbagai ucapan tak senonoh dari cewek-cewek disekolahnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Lihat Itachi-kuuuun! Selamat pagiii."

"Sasuke-kuuun! Hari ini tampan seperti biasa yaaah."

"Iihh! Lihat deh si Haruno itu, ngapain sih dia dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha bersaudara itu!"

"Nyebelin yah."

"Mau gimana lagi, mereka kan udah bareng dari kecil."

"Hoaaaahm, tetap berisik!" gumam Sasuke yang berjalan melewati kerumunan cewek-cewek yang histeris.

"Makhluk yang menyebalkan!" sambung Itachi.

"Hei, heiii kalian ngga boleh gitu, itulah resiko punya wajah tampan," tegur wanita ditengah-tengah mereka.

Dialah…

Dialah satu-satunya di dunia ini kecuali ibu dari Uchiha bersaudara itu yang bisa berjalan sedekat itu dengan mereka, dia juga satu-satunya wanita yang dapat memisahkan si kembar ini kalau berkelahi, dia… Sakura Haruno.

Wanita yang sangat mereka cintai dan pertahankan mati-matian.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri?

Kita lihat ekspresinya ketika saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan ketua osis sekolah ini.

"Ah, S-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun… kalian duluan yah ke kelas, aku ada urusan," meninggalkan kedua Uchiha itu bukanlah keputusan yang bagus, Sakura.

Sasuke dan Itachi saling tanpa ekspresi, namun mereka saling mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan, hanya mereka yang tahu, hanya mereka yang mengerti, karena mereka kembar, sama-sama memiliki sifat yang dingin, sama-sama cuek, sama-sama berwajah datar, dan… sama-sama mencintai Sakura Haruno.

Saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura dari belakang, oh tidak- apa yang mereka lihat?

Sakura Haruno sedang cekikikan bersama ketua osis kita saudara-saudara, ketua osis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri : berambut hitam klimis, kulit pucatnya tidak menjadi halangan untuk menunjukan ketampanannya, dan wajah senyumnya yang selalu terpasang setiap saat, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati percakapan mereka, ditambah lagi, ekspresi Sakura! Tertawa malu-malu begitu? Bahkan Uchiha bersaudara ini tidak pernah ditunjukkan ekspresinya itu.

"Dia…" ucap Sasuke.

"Korban berikutnya," lanjut Itachi.

Sekedar pemberi tahuan, dari kecil siapa saja laki-laki yang mempunyai ketertarikan pada Sakura, pasti mereka inilah yang pertama kali menyadarinya, begitu juga apabila Sakura menyukai seseorang, mereka berdua sangat bisa membuat bagaimana caranya agar Sakura berubah menjadi membenci orang itu.

Saat SD, Sakura ditaksir oleh teman sekelasnya bernama Lee, dan akhirnya Lee pun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura, keesokan harinya, Lee datang pada Sakura bahwa pernyataan cintanya itu hanyalah bualan anak kecil belaka, hahahahaa… salah satu ulah Uchiha bersaudara.

Ketika SMP, Sakura menyukai kakak kelasnya yang bernama Neji, dia berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak kalah kayanya dengan Uchiha, namun tiba-tiba saja tersebarlah foto di madding dimana Neji sedang bercinta dengan sepupunya sendiri. Saat itu juga Sakura langsung merasa jijik pada Neji, Uchiha bersaudara sukses menyingkirkan saingannya.

Hanya satu saingan yang paling susah bagi mereka, yang tidak akan bisa disingkirkan dengan cara apapun, yaitu saudara kembar mereka sendiri.

Dan sekarang ini, mereka sadar akan adanya benih-benih cinta diantara Sakura dan ketua osis yang bernama Sai itu.

Kini Sakura sedang melangkahkan kakinya sambil sedikit melompat-lompat, bernyanyi girang dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Selamat pagiiiii," ucap Sakura dengan riang.

Semua siswi membuang mukanya.

Semua siswa…

"Pagi Harunoooo."

Sakura tidak kalah populernya dengan Uchiha bersaudara ini, namun siapa yang tidak tahu tentang Sakura dan si kembar itu, dengan tereksposnya anting yang terpasang di telinga Sakura, anting yang berbentuk huruf 'U' itu. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa si kembar itu ingin memonopoli dirinya. Tapi sayangnya… Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun… nanti pulang sekolah kalian pulang duluan saja yah," ucap sambil menyibak rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanya Itachi sambil meraih rambut Sakura dan dikuncirkannya ala buntut kuda, seakan itu sudah kebiasaan mereka.

"Aku mau pergi menemani Sai ke Suna High School, dia ingin menyerahkan proposal kerja sama antara Konoha High School dan…"

"Tidak boleh!" Sasuke, Sakura itu belum selesai ngomong tapi kau sudah memotongnya, dasar!

"Haaaaa?" ucap Sakura kecewa.

Padahal Sakura tidak perlu meminta izin mereka, tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa melawan mereka.

"Itu terlalu bahaya untukmu, Sakura-chan," ujar Itachi sambil memijit pelan pundak mungil Sakura.

"Tapi aku kan bersama Sai," ucap Sakura dengan nada manja sambil mendongak keatas agar bisa melihat wajah Itachi.

"Kau mengerti tidak sih kata 'tidak boleh'?" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Weeeee, Sasuke-kun judes! Pantesan ngga punya pacar," Sakura malah meledeknya.

"Memangnya Sakura-chan punya?" tanya Itachi dengan nada lembut pada Sakura, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, Itachi memasang wajah seperi polisi sedang menginterogasi penjahat.

"Uhm… anu… hehehee," malah cengengesan dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Langsung saja Itachi dan Sasuke memasang pandangan sinis dan aura membunuh satu sama lain, menandakan mereka harus mencari tahu siapa laki-laki yang sudah berani memacari wanita yang jelas-jelas sudah dipasangi anting berhuruf 'U' ini.

"Sakura, kau langsung pulang saja yah, biar aku nanti yang bicara dengan Sai, masalahnya ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kubicarakan padamu," kini Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan sangat lembut sambil memegang dagu Sakura.

"Oh begitu, yaudah aku bilang Sai dulu deh kalau aku membatalkan janjian kami," utar Sakura yang mencoba beranjak berdiri.

"Tidak usah," tahan Itachi yang berada dibelakang Sakura, dia memegang pundak Sakura dan kembali mendudukan tuan putrinya itu, "Biar kami saja yang melakukannya, oke."

"Err…o-oke," jawab Sakura bingung.

Oke, saatnya si-kembar Uchiha ini beraksi, sampai saat ini sebenarnya Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ulah mereka-lah yang menyebabkan sampai saat ini Sakura nganggur atau lebih tepatnya jomblo. Tapi siapa disangka, ternyata diam-diam Sakura sepertinya menjalin hubungan dengan si ketua osis itu.

"Permisi," ucap Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruang osis.

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Ucap suara dari dalam.

Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan masuk bersama Itachi, raut wajah mereka kini tersenyum, namun senyumannya itu mengandung makna yang ambigu.

"Oi ketua," panggil Sasuke asal, "kudengar kau mau pergi ke Suna High School."

"Ya, pasti tahu dari Sakura yah," jawab Sai dengan senyumannya yang menurut si-kembar itu menyebalkan.

"Untuk menyerahkan proposal…" sambung Itachi mendekatkan diri pada Sai, "Atau bertemu dengan ketua osis Suna? Si rambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu?"

"….."

"Memanfaatkan Sakura agar bisa memasuki ruangan si-Ino itu, karena Ino tidak mengizinkan laki-laki masuk… iya kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

"…"

Sai hanya terdiam, kalau tadi wajahnya tersenyum, kini wajah Sai terlihat kesut.

"Aku dengar perusahaan ayahmu diambang kesusahan yah," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Bagaimana jadinya yah, ayahmu yang stress itu mendapatkan anaknya yang nakal begini?"

"A-apa maksud kalian?" bentak Sai.

BRAAAK!

Dengan bersamaan Sasuke mencengkram kerah Sai, dan Itachi menjambak rambut Sai yang rapih itu dari belakang.

"Jauhi Sakura, atau kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya!" ucap Uchiha bersaudara.

Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka meninggalkan Sai sendiri ditempatnya dengan wajah yang tadinya sudah pucat kini makin memucat, satu hal yang harus kalian tahu, Uchiha bersaudara itu memang menyeramkan.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sedang berada dikelas merasakan hpnya bergetar.

'_aku tidak jadi meminta tolong padamu, dan mulai sekarang kita tidak usah bertemu lagi, kita putus!'_

"Haaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh? Apa-apaan email ini? Kenapa Sai tiba-tiba begini?" ucap Sakura yang sepertinya sedikit tidak peduli dengan ucapan Sai. "Yasudahlah, mungkin bukan jodohku."

.

.

.

Selesailah sudah waktu sekolah hari ini, karena Sakura tidak jadi pergi untuk menemani Sai, akhirnya dia bernasib seperti semula yaitu pulang bersama si-kembar Uchiha itu.

"Hei hei, lihat… itu Haruno dan Uchiha bersaudara kan?" ucap salah satu yang melihat mereka jalan bertiga.

"Mereka dekat sekali yah, aneh banget kalau salah satu diantara mereka ngga ada yang pacaran."

Itulah yng dipikirkan oleh beberapa orang yang netral, tidak menggemari Uchiha, juga tidak menggemari Haruno. Saat Sakura berjalan bersama Uchiha bersaudara itu, seseorang melemparkan kaca jendela dari lantai tiga, dan dengan reflek Itachi langsung merangkul Sakura dan Sasuke merangkul mereka berdua.

PRAAAAAANG.

Suara pecah yang begitu nyaring membuat semua orang menoleh pada tiga korban yang tergeletak ditanah itu.

"Ukh… Sakura, kamu terluka?" tanya Itachi yang masih merangkul tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Engh~ i-iy… Sasuke! Lenganmu berdarah!" teriak Sakura, namun Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, pandangannya saat ini menuju keatas tempat dimana jatuhnya kaca itu berasal. Kemudian Itachi dan Sasuke saling lirik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura tolong obati aku yah," pinta Sasuke.

"Iya, ayo kita pulang kerumahmu," ajak Sakura yang cemas.

Sesampainya dirumah Uchiha, seperti biasa… hanya ada para pelayan disana, orang tua mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sakura membalut perban dilengan kanan Sasuke hingga bahu kanannya yang tergores serpihan kaca itu. Untung saja posisi jatuhnya kaca itu datar.

Saat tadi mereka melindungi Sakura, kini wanita itu sadar bahwa kedua sahabatnya itu adalah seorang lelaki, sekarang saja dia membalut luka Sasuke dengan menahan rasa malunya karena melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terekspos didepan wajahnya, tubuh yang sangat terbentuk itu membuat wajah Sakura merona.

"Kalau kau merona begitu Sasuke bisa salah paham loh, Sakura," ledek Itachi.

"Ah.. m-maaf, Sasuke-kun sudah selesai," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, terima kasih."

"….."

"…."

"…."

Keadaan sunyi seketika.

"Ehm… tahu nggak, tadi saat kalian melindungiku… aku baru sadar, kalau ternyata kalian itu juga laki-laki, hehehee." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Sakura-chan kau jahat, selama ini memang kau menganggap kami apa?" ucap Itachi yang duduk dibelakang Sakura sambil memainkan rambut wanita itu.

"Sekarang, ketika kau sadar… apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai pipi Sakura dengan lembut sementara Itachi terus memainkan rambutnya dan menciumi helai demi helai.

"Eng… aku…"

"Kami mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, dan Sakura pun menunduk karena malu mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasu… tunggu dulu… kami? Bukan kata-kata aku atau saya? Akhirnya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh pada Itachi.

"Ya, kmi mencintaimu, Sakura-chan," kata Itachi mempertegas.

"T-tapi aku…."

"Kami tidak memintamu untuk memilih salah satu diantara kami kok, tenang saja, karena kita menyayangimu maka dari itu kita tidak mau membuatmu bingung untuk memilih," ujar Sasuke.

"Heee? Jadi?"

"Pilih saja dua-duanya, aku dan Sasuke sudah membahas ini kok," jawab Itachi.

Pilih dua-duanya? Mungkin saat ini Sakura masih bingung, tapi setelah dia pikirkan kembali saat-saat dimana mereka berdua selalu ada untuknya kapanpun dan dimanapun Sakura berada, selalu melindunginya, menjaganya, memperhatikannya bahkan melebihi orang tua Sakura sendiri. Kekuatan cinta mereka seimbang.

"Kami sudah mencapai pada limitnya, Sa-ku-ra-chan," bisik Itachi sambi mencium belakang leher Sakura yang ternyata rambut Sakura sudah digulung keatas oleh Itachi.

"Engh~" Sakura memejamkan matanya karena merinding saat terkena bibir Itachi, dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan Sakura membuka matanya, menatap mata onyx yang sedang memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu, lama-lama tangan Sakura merengkuh pipi Sasuke, kemudia mereka memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing.

Sementara Itachi masih menciumi leher Sakura dan mulai menghisap bagian itu, aksinya membuat Sakura mendesah namun desahannya itu tertahan karena bibirnya sdang dilumat oleh Sasuke.

"engh~..aahhh~" saat Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke menerobos masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura, kini diiringi oleh tangan Sasuke yang memegang dada kiri Sakura, dan tangan Itachi memegang dada kanan Sakura masih sambil membuat kiss mark di leher Sakura.

Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya keleher depan Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura mendongak keatas mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahhh~~" dengan remasan dikepala Sasuke oleh jemari Sakura, Sasuke makin berani melanjutkan aksinya.

Dia membuka seragam Sakura sementara Itachi membuka resleting rok Sakura. Hhmmm, masing-masing mendapatkan tugasnya sendiri-sendiri.

Kini tereksposlah dada Sakura yang masih dilapisi bra berwarna hitam itu, yang membuat dada Sakura makin seksi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan seindah ini, Sakura," puji Sasuke yang langsung membuka bra nya dengan paksa dan menjilati putting Sakura.

Sambil menciumi leher belakang, Itachi memainkan putting Sakura yang nganggur dengan jari-jarinya, sedangkan Sasuke masih mencium, menjilat dan menghisap dada Sakura.

"Ooohh~~~ Nggghhh~"

Mendengar deshan Sakura yang makin menjadi itu, nafas Sasuke dan Itachi kini makin tidak beraturan, nafus birahi yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga kini menguasai segalanya.

Itachi membaringkan Sakura kebelakang dan dia mencium Sakura dari arah yang berlawanan, sementara Sasuke kini sudah berada dibawah Sakura, membuka roknya dan celana dalam yang sudah membasah itu.

Itachi melumat bibir Sakura sambil meremas-remas kedua payudara Sakura dan sedikit melintir putingnya.

"eenggghhh~"

Dan Sasuke kini mencium vagina Sakura yang diluar dugaan ternyata sangat harum itu, saat Sasuke mengecupnya, Sakura sedikit tersentak kaget.

"uaah~ S-Sasuke-kun… j-jangan disitu," ucap Sakura malu yang melepaskan ciuman Itachi.

"Kau nikmati saja, Sakura-chan," malah Itachi yang menjawab dan mencium Sakura kembali, "Tidak usah malu, ini aku dan Sasuke loh yang melakukannya."

Kini Sasuke mulai beraksi, dia menjilat vagina Sakura memakai ujung lidahnya.

"hyaaaa~" Sakura melepaskan lagi ciumannya karena teriak geli.

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan hanya untuk melumat kedua payudara Sakura dan membiarkan bibir Sakura bebas untuk saat ini, agar bisa mendengar alunan indah yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"hyaaa~~ S-Sasuke-kunh~ engh~.aaaahhhh~~~"

Sasuke terus menjilati vagina Sakura naik turun.

"Aahh~ aahh~ emmhhh~"

Desahannya semakin nikmat saat Sasuke memasukan lidahnya kedalam lorong vagina Sakura.

"Aahhnn~ yeaaaah~"

Kini Sakura tangan Sakura meremas kepala Itachi yang sedang melumat dadanya, dan satu lagi meremas kepala Sasuke yang sedang menusuk-nusuk lorongnya memakai lidah laki-laki itu.

"Ah.. ah~, aku… aahn~ tidak… aaahhh~~ enghh~~ S-Sasuke-kunh~"

Sebelum Sakura klimaks, Sasuke menghentikan jilatannya, dia menggantikan dengan jari-jarinya, dia masukkan satu jari yang membuat Sakura mendesah dan bisa dirasakan vagina Sakura berdenyut-denyut dan sangat basah.

Dua jari dia masukan, hingga jari ketiga.

"Akh!" rintih Sakura.

Sasuke menggerakan jari itu perlahan, pertama atas bawah dia gerakan dan menggelitik memakai jari tengahnya.

"Ooohh~ ennggghhh~" Sakura kembali mendesah nikmat.

Lalu Sasuke memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Ennhh, hyaaa~~ aahh~~ aaahhh~~ aaahh~~ yeeaaahh~~"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengeluarkan jarinya lalu kembali menggantikannya memkai lidahnya.

"Uaaahh~~~ aaahh~~ S-Sasuke-kuunn~~ engghh… a-akuu~ aaahhh~~ AAAAHHHH~~"

Keluarlah cairan kental dari vagina Sakura dan dijilatnya sampai habis cairan itu oleh Sasuke.

Kini kedua penis Uchiha itu sudah sangat menegang akibat desahan yang tercipta dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura masih ngos-ngosan dan menikmati klimaksnya itu.

"masih mau lanjut?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

Tanpa Sakura sadari.. dia mengangguk?"

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Itachi bertukar posisi, kini Itachi lah yang menjilati vagina Sakura yang sudah sangat basah itu.

"Uuungghh~~ "

"Enak Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang membuka celananya total lalu duduk disamping Sakura, Sakura tersenyum malu menandakan iya pad pertanyan Sasuke, kini Sakura melihat peni Sasuke yang berdiri tegak, dengan alami dia meraih penis Sasuke.

"Hei! Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke kaget.

"aku mau mencicipinya," jawab Sakura polos, dengan posisi terlentang namun tangannya meraba pada penis Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau membiarkanmu memakan benda ini, cairan ini menjijikan loh, Sakura," tolak Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng kepalanya, "Biarkan aku mencobanya."

Tapi…

"Akh!" tiba-tiba Sakura merintih. Ternyata Itachi kini sudah memasuki penisnya kedalam vagina Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Itachi memeluk Sakura dan mulai memasukkan penisnya dalam-dalam, karena posisi mereka sedang seperti itu, akhirnya Sasuke sedikit mengalah dan menunggu mereka selesai.

"Aaahhh~~" desah Itachi yang akhirnya masuk kedalam lorong Sakura.

"Sakit?" tanya Itachi yang merasa bersalah.

"Ng… tapi tidak apa, lanjutkan saja," jawab Sakura lembut.

Itachi mengangguk dan mulai memaju mundurlan penisnya itu.

"Emmhhh~~" Sakura mendesah nikmat, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau bercinta itu sangat nikmat, apalagi saat ini Uchiha bersaudara lah yang bercinta dengannya.

10 menit Itachi menggenjot Sakura.

"Aaahh~~~ I-Itachi-kun.. teruus~~ terus~~"

"Apapun untukmu, Sakura-chan," bisik Itachi.

"Aahh~~ aaahh~~~" Sakura menggeliat nikmat dan itu membuat Sasuke mupeng.

"S-Sakura-chan..a-aku~~" ucap Itachi.

"Hyaaa~~ eenggghhh~~ l-lebih cepaaath~ aahhh~~~"

"Ugh~"

"Hyaaaaaaaaa~~"

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaks mereka amsing-masing.

"Hhh, hah.. hah… " Itachi sedikit lelah.

Dan Sakura, dia terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya, dia kembali menatap Sasuke dan menggenggam penisnya.

"S-Sakura?"

"Aku kan sudah janji padamu," ucap Sakura yang langsung menggenggam penis Sasuke dan menjilatnya langsung.

"Ukh~" rasa hangat mulut Sakura terasa diujung penis itu, "L-lebih dalam Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk dam mengulumnya lebih dalam.

"Aaahh~~" desah Sasuke nikmat.

Sakura menjilat penis yang ada didalam mulutnya itu lalu mulai mengenjot penis Sasuke dengan irama yang pas.

"aahh~~ sshhh~" Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap usaha Sakura, dia juga meremas rambut Sakura dan mengiring kepala itu agar lebih cepat menggenjotnya.

"C-cukup Sakura… aahh~" hampir saja, Sasuke tidak mau Sakura menelan cairannya, dia sedikit tidak tega untuk melakukan itu.

Kini setelah penis Sasuke dicabut, dia mengarahkannya pada vagina Sakura. Setelah diterobosnya.

"Ukh… kenapa masih sempit?" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke memaju mundurkan langsung penisnya, menggesek dinding-dinding vagina Sakura.

"emmhh~~ Sasuke-kun, enak sekali~" gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, kedua lengannya kini berada disisi kepala Sakura, lalu Sasuke mencium kepala, kening, pipi, mulut dan leher Sakura berurutan, "aku menyayangimu," bisik Sasuke.

Dengan satu hentakan Sasuke menusuk titik sensitive Sakura.

"Hyaaah~~ uunghh~~"

"Bagaimana Sakura? Enak? Apa tadi itu nikmat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Engh~ lebih dalam Sasuke-kun," pinta Sakura,

Akhirnya Sasuke menusuknya dengan lebih dalam dan tempo yang sedikit lebih cepat.

"Aahh~~ aaahh~~ yeaaahh~~ enggghhhh~~" desah Sakura.

"Ssshh~ yeeaaahh~~" kini Sasuke yang mendesah.

"S-Sasuke-kunh… ce-cepaath~~" pinta Sakura yang sudah akan klimaks lagi.

"Oke," jawab Sasuke yang makin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Aahh~~ yeaahh~~ disitu Sasuke-kuunh~~ engghh~~~ aaahhhh~ aaaahhh~~~ H-Hyaaaaa!~~~~~" akhirnya Sakura pun klimaks namun karena Sasuke belum klimaks, dia masih terus menggenjot Sakura dengan tempo yang sama hingga Sakura merasa ngilu.

"Ng~~ S-Sasuke-kun… berhentii~~" pinta Sakura.

"Sedikit lagi, maaf Sakura~~" ucap Sasuke

"Ngg~~ huaaaa~~" Sakura kembali klimaks.

"Ugh.. S-Sakuraaa.. aaahhh~" akhirnya Sasuke klimaks dan menyemburkan spermanya didalam rahim wanita itu.

"Hah… hah… hah…"

"Sakura, maafkan aku… maaf," ucap Sasuke tiada hentinya pada Sakura.

"Iya, Sasuke-kun… tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih diatasnya dan kemaluan mereka masih menyatu.

"Sekarang, mari kita selesaikan secara bersama," ucap Itachi yang membangunkan Sakura hingga kemaluan Sasuke terlepas dari vagina Sakura.

"Tahan yah kalau Sakit," ucap Itachi yang menusuk lubang belakang Sakura.

"Akhh! S-sakiittt~" rintih Sakura hingga menangis.

Namun air mata itu dijilat Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke, "Sekali lagi secara bersamaan, tahan yah."

"Ha? Hyaaaaa~~"

Kedua lubang Sakura kini sudah dimasuki oleh si kembar Uchiha itu dengan cepat, tubuh Sakura pun diangkat oleh Itachi dari belakang, dan Sasuke menancapkannya pada vagina Sakura kembali, sehingga kini posisinya Sasue berada didepan Sakura dan Itachi berada dibelakang Sakura.

Awalnya Itachi lah yang mengendalikan tubuh Sakura untuk naik-turun, namun lama kelamaan Sakura berinisiatif menggenjotkan dirinya pada kedua penis yang ditanamkan di tubuhnya itu.

"Aaahh~~ aaaaaahh~~ enghhh~~ akuu~ akuuu~~" ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Yeaaah~ Sakura-chan… teruss~~" desah Itachi.

"Sssshhh, aahh~~" kini Sasuke yang mendesah.

Seteah 10 menit mereka bergerak.

"S-Sakura-chan… a~aku…ukh~" akhirnya Itachi menyemburkan spermanya kedalam.

"Hi-hyaaaaa~~" Sakura pun klimaks.

"Aahhhh~~~" dan diiringi oleh Sasuke.

Kini mereka bertiga tergeletak dikasur, masing-masing menghimpit tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian.

"Apaa? Enak saja anak pertama darimu, anak pertama harus dariku, karena aku lahir 2 menit setelahmu," gerutu Itachi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya, pokoknya aku mau anak pertama itu dariku," bantah Sasuke.

Kini mereka berdebat memperebutkan anak pertama dari Sakura nanti, karena mereka bertiga sudah sepakat dan memutuskan untuk menikah bertiga, selagi mereka terus berdebat.

"Diaaaam! Bisakah aku tidur sebentar? Tenagaku habis gara-gara kalian berdua!" bentak Sakura.

"Baiklah, maaf yah tuan putri," ucap Itachi mencium pipi kiri Sakura dan merangkul wanita itu.

"Tidurlah, biar aku yang menjagamu," ucap Sakura mengecup kening Sakura dari sisi kanan.

Kini mereka bertiga dengan keadaan telanjang dibawah selimut memejamkan mata, dan akhirnya tidur terlelap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : hhhmmmm, gimana? maaf yah kalo g terlalu bagus *pundung**

**aku kurang bisa bikin 3some, jadi begini deh hasilnya, maap maap maap, heheheee**

**yoossh! lanjut sesuai request terbanyak nomor 2**

**#ngilang**


End file.
